des vampires et des fées
by Twilight57
Summary: Carlisle,Emmet,Jasper et Edward st le clan Cullen,vampires.Esme,Rosalie,Alice et Bella le clan Swan de fées.Les fées haïssent les vampires.Qu'est-ce qui passera quand par un hasard de la vie tous se trouveront dans l'institut de Forks?auteur:DarkCullen
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord voila l'adresse du blog ou je met également la traduc de la fic!!

traduc-fic-twilight./

Le 1er chapitre

Bella POV

Je suis Isabella Marie Swan, mais il te vaut plus que tu me nommes Bella des sécheresses... ou Bella Swan. Jamais Isabella.J'ai 17 ans... au moins je les feins, parce qu'en réalité j'ai 75 ans. Oui, je suis immortel. Mais NON, je ne suis pas un vampire. Je suis une fée, rare : une vérité ?Je mesure 1,55, je suis petite et maigre, j'ai la peau presque pâle, mais pas autant que les vampires dégoûtants... je les hais... nous, les fées, nous donnons une vie aux choses, mais eux, les vampires, ils l'enlèvent d'une manière terriblement dégoûtante.Mes cheveux sont châtaigne un peu clair, jusqu'à la ceinture et ondulés. Mes yeux sont bleu ciel. En ce qui concerne ma personnalité... je suis très honteuse (je rougis dans 57 tonalités), je suis énergique, intuitive et incertaine. J'adore lire, écouter de la musique et la natation.

Les fées, aussi comme les vampires, survivent seulement « en mangeant » certaines choses, ils boivent du sang, alors que nous pour survivre mangeons des aliments végétariens et on boit seulement de l'eau. D'où le fait que toutes sommes maigres.Les fées nous nous organisons aussi par des clans. Je suis du clan Swan... nous sommes 4 filles et toutes nous portons à merveille.Le "chef" du clan est Esme Swan, une personne aimable, sincère et douce, elle est comme la mère de nous toutes; ses cheveux sont couleur caramel, ses yeux sont bleus et sa peau est pâle, elle est d'une taille moyenne.L'une de mes deux "sœurs" est Alice, elle a un aspect de petit lutin diabolique, est plus basse que moi, mesure 1,50. Elle a les cheveux noirs courts avec des mèches rebelles... chaque mèche pointe à différent lieu, ses yeux sont aussi bleus et elle est aussi très maigre.Ahh! J'allais oublier : elle est hyperactive, joyeuse et fidèle aux achats. Si elle n'achète pas je ne sais pas ce qui adviendrait d'Esme, Rosalie et moi.Rosalie est mon autre "sœur". C'est la beauté pure chez une personne. Une blonde, avec les boucles parfaites qui lui tombent en cascade dans le dos, le corps sculptural, les yeux d'un beau bleu ciel et elle mesure 1,70. Parfaite. Elle a un très fort caractère mais elle est une très bonne personne.

Toutes nous avons des pouvoirs... Esme peut faire que le temps se congèle, quand elle veut et pendant le temps qu'elle veut. Alice voit l'avenir. Rosalie peut te faire changer d'opinion... on peut dire qu'elle a le pouvoir du chantage émotif... Et moi... J'ai une combinaison de deux pouvoirs qui sont : lire la pensée et sentir et manipuler les émotions des autres.Les fées nous avons un parfum corporel chacune qui nous identifie : Esme sent le caramel fondu, Rosalie à la rose, Alice la vanille et moi la noix de coco.

Mes sœurs et moi feignons d'avoir le même âge et grâce à notre immortalité nous venons de déménager à Forks.Demain nous commençons dans une nouvelle institut et nous commencerons en 2° du baccalauréat.

Voila laissez moi des reviews avec votre avis!!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Voila j'espere qu'il va vous plaire!!

Donc pour repondre a une question qui m'a été posée je continue l'autre fic mais pour le moment l'auteur n'a pas rajouté de chapitre donc il n'y en a plus a traduire!!

Par contre cette fic est complete donc pas de probleme pour avoir la fin!!

Voila bisous a tous et bonne lecture!!

Edward POV

Je suis Edward Athony Cullen. Il ne faut surtout pas m'appeler Anthony, Ed, ou Eddy. J'ai en apparence 17 ans. Je suis immortel, un vampire. En ce moment même je me prépare à aller à l'institut... encore une fois après 77 ans.

Je me suis levé du lit, je me suis douché et je me suis habillé avec un jean clair, une chemise noir à boutons et un gilet. Mes deux frères, Jasper et Emmet du même âge étaient déjà prêt donc nous nous sommes mis dans ma Volvo S60 et nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'institut. Dans cinq minutes nous étions là.

Les trois premières heures sont passé terriblement lentement, maintenant nous allons à la cafétéria et feindre que nous mangions comme si nous étions humains...

J'étais tranquillement assis à ma table avec mes deux frères quand tout à coup Emmet me dit mentalement : "Edward, regarde vers la table du coin de la cafétéria"

Là assises il y avait trois filles... et cette odeur... ELLES ÉTAIENT DES FÉES!

Il y avait l'une d'elles qui sentait merveilleusement bon la noix de coco...

L'une d'elles, la plus haute, était blonde, des yeux bleus et d'un corps de rêve... mais ce n'était pas mon style; par ses pensées je doute qu'elles nous aient vus parce qu'elles pensaient à des choses de classe...

L'autre avait un aspect de petit lutin très joli, ce n'était pas non plus mon style L'autre m'a impressionné. Elle me regardait et j'ai découvert qu'elle avait le même don que moi.

Bella POV

"Mon dieu c'est un vampire..." J'ai pensé.

Et ensuite j'entends dans ma tête... "Rare... : tu es une fée et ne nous hais-tu pas ?" le suceur de sang me regardait avec intérêt et quelque chose de moquerie dans ses yeux. A ce moment je me suis énervé : "Qui est-ce qui t'a dit que je ne vous ai haïs pas?" je lui ai mentalement dit. Il m'a répondu : "Je suis désolé"

"Je m'appelle Edward" j'ai entendu ce qu'il me disait.

Je lui ai répondu durement parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas de traiter avec des vampires il m'a demandé ce que je faisait vendredi prochain, alors je lui ai dit : "Essaies-tu quelque chose ?", je vis un visage de confusion et tout de suite après il s'est énervé et il m'a dit : " j'ai essayais de voir de bonnes choses de toi mais tu m'as démontré que tu es comme les autres sottes de l'institut, avec un joli visage mais sans cerveau. Si tu ne veux pas me parler ne le fais pas, je ne suis pas non plus content avec ma condition et je comprends que tu nous hais mais tu ne me réponds pas ainsi. Et encore moins ose m'appeler suceur de sang, compris ? ?"

Ces mots m'ont choqué... J'étais offensé... alors pour me défendre je lui ai répondu : "Je ne penserait jamais que je dirais cela sans connaître personne mais tu m'as offensé alors je te le dis... : SUCEUR DE SANG DÉGOÛTANT JE TE HAIS!

A ce moment son visage est passé de la rage à une douleur terrible : Je savais ce qui s'étais passé et j'avais honte de moi, mais à ce moment je voulais seulement sortir de là avec mes soeurs, et c'Est-ce que j'ai fais.

Edward POV

Elle m'avait cassé... cette fille m'avait cassé, j'essayais de bien m'entendre avec elle et la regardait... Si j'étais humain je pleurerait.

Et voilà qu'elle avait bloquée ses pensées.

J'essayais d'oublier cela et je me suis dirigé vers la Biologie, mais laquelle fut ma surprise après l'avoir vu assise sur le banc qui m'était assigné... en résumant : j'ai à m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Ce qui m'attend...


	3. Chapter 3

Et voila un nouvo chap

jesper kil va vs plaire laissez vos impressions!!

Bella POV

J'étais sur ma table du laboratoire de Biologie quand je me rends compte qu'il y a quelqu'un arrêté à la porte... ohh mon Dieu non! Edward! Le sale vampire!

S'il n'était pas un vampire j'emporterais avec lui d'une merveille mais c'est que je ne peux pas. Et les gens disent qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens sans les connaître mais... je ne sais pas...

Et ohh mon Dieu! Le pire! Il faut qu'il soit à côté de moi ici dans le laboratoire!

Les choses ne peuvent être pire..;

Il s'est assis à côté de moi. J'ai décidé d'entendre ce qu'il pensait... "Eh merde... une fille que semble intéressante dans l'institut de Forks et il faut qu'elle ma haïsse... que c'est frustrant!! Et dessus, elle sent la noix de coco... elle donne des envies de la manger!!"

A ce moment j'ai su qu'au moins je devais le pardonner... tout ce qu'il pensait à moi était merveilleux et il me plaisait... mais il était un vampire nom de Dieu...

J'ai appelé "Edward" par voie mentale "Je suis désolé... je n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi avant parce que beaucoup hait les vampires"

"Il ne se passe rien, je le comprends, tranquille" il m&'a répondu.

"Ehh mais ne prends pas confiance!" je lui ai dit entre amusante et tachetée.

Il m'a consacré un sourire tordu... Un dieu pareil était très beau... mon Dieu grec personnel... un espoir? Non, ce ne peut pas être... C'est impossible.

Juste à ce moment le professeur est entré et il a annoncé :

- Les garçons et les filles, je veux que vous me fassiez un travail par paires sur chacun des sujets que je vous aurez dit.-Ohh mon dieu... maintenant il faut que je sois partenaire avec Edward et avec un sujet honteux.

- Isabella Swan-Edward Cullen, votre sujet sera la reproduction. -

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!!

Pourquoi moi ? ? Noon! NON! J'ai décidé de débloquer mes pensées.

"Eh merde la reproduction, le sujet le plus embarrassant de Biologie tombe sur moi, et avec elle"

Mes pensées n'étaient pas très différentes... Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me parlât :

- cela te gêne-t-il qu'il te mette avec moi ? Si cela te gêne je peux dire à M. Banner qu'ils nous changent de partenaire...-Quel tendre... et il a une voix si sexy et veloutée... Merde tu délires Bella!

- Ehh... non... Tranquille - j'ai bégayé come une idiote-

Et il m'a donné un sourire ravissant.

A ce moment la cloche a sonné et je me suis dirigé jusqu'à E.P (Education Physique)

Là Edward n'était pas mais je me retrouvais avec mes deux petites soeurs merveilleuses...

- Salut Bella m'a dit une Alice très énergique en souriant; Rose m'a souri à la manière d'un salut et je lui ai rendu le sourire et j'ai salué Alice.

- Ça va ta journée ? - Rose m'a demandé.

- Puisque... J'ai connu un vampire qui semblait au commencement un peu arrogant mais tout de suite il s'est comporté très bien avec moi... On m'a donné à faire un travail de Biologie avec lui sur la reproduction... sexuelle.

- Bella, je croyais que tu haïssais les vampires... - Rosalie m'a dit avec un sourire insinuant.

- Comment que je ? Vous deux (Alice et Rose) je suppose que vous les haïssiez aussi!

- Bella... J'ai connu un frère d'Edward ... - m'a dit Rosalie

- Bells... J'ai connu l'AUTRE frère d'Edward... - m'a dit Alice très à l'aise

- Ohh Ohh... : qu'est-ce que maman dira ? - seulement de le penser, cela me donnait des frissons.

- Puisque pas tout à fait parce que nous ne le lui dirons pas Bella dijo Rose

- Bon laissons le sujet et... expliquez-moi comment ce sont vos être à croquer!! - j'ai dit avec enthousiasme à Alice et à Rosalie. Elles m'ont expliqué tout avec cheveux et signes et apparemment Rosalie était déjà restée avec Emmet, le frère d'Edward pour aller au cinéma et à Alice et Jasper, l'autre frère d'Edward se parlaient encore à trop de timidité et ils n'ont pas osé laisser passer. Nous parlions tout cela quand nous nous promenions tandis que les autres jouaient au football.

Quand a approché l'heure de partir, nous sortons du gymnase les trois ensembles et quand nous allions vers notre voiture, j'ai vu Edward qui s'approchait avec une paire de garçons plus et j'ai supposé que c'était Emmet et Jasper... mais Edward s'est arrêté à côté d'une Volvo S60 et nous commençons un mini-bavardage par voie mentale.

"Bella" il m'a appelé : "Où allons-nous faire le travail ?"

"Donc ce serait mieux dans ta maison parce que si Esmé apprends que je travaille avec un vampire pour faire un devoir elle est capable de tout" je lui ai dit.

"Bien sur... : sais-tu venir ?"

"Je ne sais pas où est la maison mais je l'a trouveré par ton odeur -c'était la vérité pure.

"Bien sur: donc demain à 6 heures dans ma maison ?"

"Oui, parfait"

"Donc à demain! Bella"

"À demain! Edward" j'ai tardé à répondre un peu parce qu'il m'avait étourdi avec son super sourire tordu.

Je suis entré dans la voiture et la première chose que j'entends peu après être entré est...

- C'est l'heure des achats!! - Alice a crié.

- Oh! Alice!

- Ne te préoccupe de rien Bella, que demain Edward va être branché avec toi!! -

-...-

- Ahh Bella ? -

- oui Rose ? -

- De ces deux garçons Emmet c'était le plus haut et musculeux, l'autre est Jasper -

- Vous avez le bon goût des filles...-

5 HEURES APRÈS...

- Enfin à la maison! - j'ai crié aussitôt que je suis entré par la porte

-

Yaa... - m'a suivi Rosalie, et elle a souri

Nous sommes partis pour la douche et tout de suite pour le lit, nous n'avons pas dîné puisque nous avions pris quelque chose avec salade et fruit au centre commercial.

Cette nuit dans le lit je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'ai senti que quelqu'un était dans ma chambre mais j'ai pensé que c'était mon imagination et je me suis endormi.

Cette nuit j'ai rêvé d'Edward...


	4. Chapter 4

voila un nvo chapitre ke je vs met car a partir de demain je travaille dc je serai un pe plus longue a traduire dc je vs met se chapitre pr me faire pardonner kiss

POV Bella

- Bella! - j'ai entendu : belle!! Éveille-toi, nous allons être en retard!

Alice ne se fatiguera jamais d'apparaître en silence et de me faire peur... et le cas consiste à ce qu'elle sait qu'elle m'énerve quand je m'éveille en me criant dans les oreilles vents, mais rien à faire, elle continuait et continuait.

- Je te rappelle qu'aujourd'hui tu as un rendez-vous avec Edward-bien sur, cela m'a attrapé dépourvue.

- Alice: de quoi tu parles ? -

- Tu as à faire un travail avec Edward cette après-midi... - elle m'a rappelé avec une voix fatiguée.

- Alice, combien de fois j'ai à te dire QUE CE N'EST PAS UN RENDEZ-VOUS!! - à ce moment, j'ai détaché ma furie et mon éducation est partie en fumée

- Uhh... Quel caractère- ont dit Rose et Alice en même temps.

- Je vais me préparer pour aller en classe- les ai-je prévenu

J'ai mis une partie des vêtements qu'Alice m'avait achetés hier : un jean bleu clair, une blouse noire, mon cher veston noir en cuir et mes converses noires.

Je suis monté dans mon Aston Martin, ma beauté authentique, et nous sommes allés à l'institut. Rosalie et Alice sont parties pour ses classes et je suis parti pour la

Littérature, où quelqu'un m'a parlé.

-Salut-dit la voix d'un garçon.

- Mmm... Salut - il me disait quelque chose, je savais qu'il était un vampire, mais je ne voulais pas être un goujat.

- Je suis le frère Edward…

- Ahh, c'est vrai, tu me disais de quelque chose et je ne savais pas qui- je lui ai souri.

- Ecoutes, tu verras, Edward... te voit d'une manière... différente... - je suis différent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? - j'ai demandé étant intéressé;

- Tu lui plais beaucoup

- Vraiment ? - mes joues brûlaient.

- Oui, tu es la fille unique qui l'a intéressé, par tout ce que tu représentes dans ses 101 années de non-vie... je ne te dis pas que tu sortes avec lui, je veux seulement que tu ne le traites pas comme hier - continua-t-il- j'ai le don de sentir et manipuler les émotions des autres, et il souffre beaucoup.

- D'accord, Jazz, je suis désolé dis-je repentie - : Mais sais-tu que ?

- Que ?

- J'ai le même pouvoir que toi... en additionnant lire les esprits mais je suppose qu'Edward te l'auras déjà dit -il m'a souri -

- Tu supposes bien... Je te proposes un marché-

- Lequel ? - j'ai demandé avec intérêt.

- Nous partagerons les émotions a-t-il raconté.

- Ok, marché conclu- et nous nous sommes serrés la main.

A ce moment le professeur entrait par la porte.

- Heyy, Bella, encore une chose -a dit Jasper.

- Qu'est-ce qui passe ? - je lui ai répondu.

- Je suis totalement amoureux de ta soeur Alice, mais dis-ne lui rien, s'il te plaît

- Ok, tranquille et je lui ai souri... un garçon élégant, mais à moi qui m'allait c'était Edward... QUE ? QU'EST-CE QUE JE DIS ? JE SUIS MAL...

La dernière classe avant d'aller au déjeuner était Mathématiques, ma fidèle amie

Là j'ai connu l'autre frère de Jazz et d'Edward, Emmet. Lequel était un marrant; mais ne m'a rien raconté que je ne savais pas, à moins qu'il ne soit attiré par Rosalie.

Après être entré dans la cafétéria, je n'ai vu personne à ma table... "Que c'est rare" j'ai pensé.

Tout à coup quelqu'un m'a parlé tout près de l'oreille... et cette voix je la connaissait très bien...

- Tes soeurs sont à notre table il m'a dit avec une voix incroyablement sexy et tout près de l'oreille...

Edward POV

J'espère que Bella ne sera pas dérangé parce que ses soeurs sont avec nous... Juste à ce moment je l'ai vue, elle était comment perdue.

- Tes soeurs sont à notre table -je lui ai dit près de l'oreille et avec la voix que j'utilise pour faire un chantage

- Ehh...

- Veux-tu venir ou préfères-tu une table pour nous seulement ? - je lui ai dit en suppliant le ciel qu'elle dirait oui.

- Ehh... Bien sur... donc... : tous les deux ? - prends, prends, et prends!!

Quand nous nous asseyons, j'ai sorti le courage que j'ai trouvée et je lui ai parlée :

- Ça va aujourd'hui ? - j'ai demandé en essayant d'être normal.

- Très bien... J'ai connu tes frères - ohh Mon Dieu!

- Ahh... J'ai dit ceux-ci avec visage plein de désespoir. Elle a lâché un éclat de rire et je l'ai regardée amusé. Nous continuons de nous regarder comme idiots un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle décidât de dire :

- Edward, pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas avoir maintenant une conversation par voie télépathique a-t-elle demandé.

- Eh bien, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus normal que nous parlions comme tout l'insitut - j'ai expliqué.

- Oh- répondit-elle uniquement.

- Bella... : à toi cela te gêne t-il autant de..., présenter ce travail devant toute la classe ? j'ai décidé de demander après une minute.

- Oui, beaucoup, je suis très honteuse et surement se passera mal cette après-midi avec toi elle a dit.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis avec toi ou c'est le sujet du travail ? - j'ai demandé

frustré.

- NON EDWARD! - elle a crié un peu fort. - je ne me réfère pas à cela, je me réfère que ce sujet m'a été donné avec toi, ce qui me donne encore plus de mal à faire ce travail. - elle a dit honteuse et rouge comme une tomate... elle était adorable.

- bien sur, tranquille, je l'ai déjà compris je lui ai dit avec un sourire : sais-tu ? Tu es adorable quand tu te mets à rougir comme une tomate et j'ai fais ce sourire qui lui plaisait tant.

- Ehh merci !!dit-elle en rougissant et en baissant la tête.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent de tout le temps que nous avions été ensembles et déjà il était temps que nous partions pour la Biologie.

- On part ? - j'ai demandé à Bella.

-Oui-répondis-t-elle en se mettant debout avec un saut maladroit.

Alors elle m'a parlé une voie mentale : "Je sais déjà que je suis maladroite, il ne faut pas que tu me le rappelles" ell m'a dit. « pardonne-moi« , je lui ai répondu; et dans ce moment nous arrivons en biologie.

La classe s'est passé en volant. Pendant la classe Bella et moi nous nous envoyions quelques regards et tout de suite nous nous répondions avec sourires que... nous avons été près dans une classe donc j'ai eu à faire un effort pour ne pas la prendre et pour lui mettre la langue jusqu'au fond de la bouche... mais amoureusement, parce que je suis amoureux d'elle.

Bella POV

Je crois qu'Edward ne s'est pas rendu de compte que ses pensées étaient débloquées par ce que je pouvais les lire...

Je me suis quitté d'Edward avec un simple "A cette après-midi" et je suis monté à dans mon Aston Martin.

Rose m'a aussi rappelé que cette après-midi à six heures elle irait au cinéma avec Emmet, donc je serais sûrement seule, avec Edward, dans sa maison.

"Il va être amusé" j'ai pensé avec un sourire coquin.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward POV

Quand je suis arrivé à la maison ou bien il était tard donc il ne restait seulement quinze minutes avant que Bella arrive. Déjà j'avais un peu d'informations sortie pour le travail, bien que je ne sache pas ce à quoi cela va nous servir, tout les deux nous savons comment "" c'est fait. Je suis allé à la douche et je me suis lavé, je me suis mis un jean, un T-shirt qui s'adaptait à mon torse. Je me suis peigné un peu les cheveux, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup réussi à dompter ce désordre. J'ai mis mon parfum favoris et à ce moment j'ai entendu la sonnette.

J'ai descendu les escaliers à une vitesse vampírique et j'ai ouvert la porte avec enthousiasme. Ce que j'avais devant moi était un ange. Elle était habillée par un tee-shirt noir avec un dessin très sympathique au centre, une jupe noire et blanche qui lui arrivait un peu plus là-haut de la cuisse et souliers noirs vernis avec un talon d'au moins 7 cm. Elle était très belle. Je crois que j'ai réussi à écouter une "**Merde**, **comment ça va**" dans un format une voie mentale.

Bella POV

Edward et moi restons un long moment en nous regardant, parce qu'il valait la peine de regarder ce dieu grec que j'avais devant, quand enfin j'ai demandé.

- Puis-je passer ?

- Ehh... oui, oui bien sur- elle était très mignonne.

- Apportes-tu des informations pour le travail ? - il m'a demandé tandis que nous montions les escaliers.

- Oui, j'ai aussi apporté quelques feuilles et marqueurs si nous en avions besoin - j'ai expliqué.

Il m'a regardé et il a acquiescé en souriant.

Après deux heures et demie de travail, déjà habiéndo terminé, il est allé se laver les mains, puisque avec ma maladresse, j'ai mis de la colle sur ses mains.

Comme j'étais un peu fatiguée je me suis assis au bord du bureau d'Edward, dans lequel il y avait seulement des papiers, et j'ai contourné avec mes jambes le bureau, je me suis assise à l'autre extrémité de celui-ci. Mais juste à ce moment dans lequel je me suis assis à l'autre extrémité du bureau je suis tombé sur Edward, et nous finissons par être en face à face. Nous nous regardions fixement , Edward me regardait avec désir, l'amour et la tendresse tout près, moi j'étais rouge de honte. Nos lèvres étaient tout près de se toucher, quand j'ai demandé :

- N'aurions-nous pas à ramasser tout les dégâts ? - j'ai demandé à voix tremblante.

- Est-ce que cela importe maintenant ? - c'était lui qui a murmuré avec une voix rauque.

- Pas beaucoup, ai-je répondu

Et il m'a embrassé. MON dieu... Qu'il embrassait bien. Il a doucement commencé à caressait ma langue avec la sienne. Il avait ses deux mains appuyées sur mes cuisses que bientôt il a commencé à bouger pour les caressait. Je voulais plus. Il est descendu de mes lèvres à mon cou, il le léchait avec une tendresse infinie. A ce moment mes jambes ont entourés sa taille et mes souliers sont tombés au sol avec un bruit sourd, tous deux gémissons quand nos sexes se sont frôlés, et j'ai remarqué le paquet inconfortable qui le serrait dans le pantalon. La bouche d'Edward s'est approchée de mon oreille et il m'a chuchoté "Tu me rends fou" avec une voix si sexy qu'il a fait que mon hardiesse affleurait. Avec mes mains j'ai parcouru son torse et je me suis arrêté dans les plis de son tee-shirt , j'ai mis une main à l'intérieur et j'ai commencé à la monter, il a compris l'allusion et il l'a enlevée.

Edward POV

Après avoir enlever mon tee-shirt, j'ai pris Bella et je l'ai renversé sur mon lit, je voulais me mettre dessus, mais elle m'a renversé d'abord et elle a été assis à califourchon au dessus de moi. J'ai commencé à caressait son entrejambe et elle a gémi, mais ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas consistait à ce qu'elle enlève son tee-shirt et laissait au découvert un soutien-gorge sexy noir, et en plus, elle s'est mise à bouger en cercles avec des mouvements sensuels au-dessus de moi, tout cela en frottant ce qui se trouvait contre mon pantalon. Après elle a enlevé sa jupe et elle m'a enlevé mon pantalon, une dureté a été intentionnellement établie au-dessus de moi..., elle m'a pris la main et elle me l'a mise au-dessus de son sein droit.

Mais je voulais plus. Tout à coup, le soutien-gorge béni s'est déboutonné et elle l'a envoyé à l'autre bout de ma chambre... là le meilleur est venu. Elle a recommencé à prendre la même main et l'a mise au-dessus du même sein d'avant. Nous commençons à le masser tandis que deux soupirions et nous gémissions. Après avoir été un peu plus ainsi, elle s'est mise à genoux au-dessus de moi, a pris mon autre main avec la sienne, et les deux se sont mises au-dessous de mon caleçon. Ohh Dieu, mais oui ceci était le ciel, et Bella l'ange. Quand enfin j'ai explosé nous enlevons les vêtements qui nous restaient et qui faisaient gêner seulement et je l'ai pénétrée tout doucement et avec attention. Elle n'a pas mis de visage de douleur, elle a fait un mouvement avec lequel elle m'invitait à suivre et ainsi je l'ai fait. Nous commençons à prendre un rythme, deux, de plus en plus rapides et entre des gémissements et des soupirs, nous arrivons au septième ciel. Ensemble. Je suis sorti d'elle et Bella s'est couché au-dessus de ma poitrine en essayant de contrôler sa respiration, aussi comme moi, et tout à coup m'a dit :

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que je dirais cela mais EDWARD CULLEN JE T'AIME

- Moi plus, Bella Swan-JE SUIS L'HOMME LE PLUS HEUREUX DU MONDEE!!

Bella POV

**"J'aime Edward Cullen. Ça m'est égal ce qu'ils disent. Ce que nous avons fait est le meilleur de ma vie**." J'ai pensé. Après s'être embrassé un petit peu, nous décidons de nous habiller. Nous étions fiancés évidemment. Nous avons ramasser tout et Edward a décidé de rapporter le travail le jour suivant en Biologie. Nous prenons congé avec un "Au revoir, je t'aime" et un baiser prolongé sur les lèvres. "**Je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde**". Je suis arrivé à ma maison et quand j'entre je vois que Rose et Emmet descendent en s'habillant et dépeignés. Ils étaient amusants...

Quand Emmet est parti Rose et moi nous racontons tout, tout de suite Alice est arrivée et elle nous a dit qu'aujourd'hui elle avait commencé à sortir avec Jasper. Tandis que nous dînions déjà avec maman à la maison, nous elle expliquons tout ce qu'il s'est passé, en omettant des détails embarrassants et elle l'a accepté en rechignant mais avec une condition : elle voulait dîner avec la famille d'Edward, pour qu'entre d'autres choses, maman connût le père de mon fiancé. Demain nous leurs parlerions. Comme physiquement était épuisée tout comme émotionnellement, je suis parti pour mon lit, non sans aller prendre une douche, me laver les dents et jeter mes vêtements à laver. **"Demain ce sera un grand jour" **j'ai pensé. A ce moment je me suis endormi et j'ai eu un sommeil merveilleux avec mon Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

Je venais de m'éveiller par les cris énergiques d'Alice et... Rose ? ? :

- Bella! - elle a crié : nous avons à convaincre nos vampires! -

- Alice, appelle les par leurs noms s'il-te-plait, nous les avons comme voisin, l'ai-je grondée. Elle a fait une grimace.

- Pouvez-vous me donner ma minute humaine pour que je puisse m'habiller avec une tranquillité totale ? - j'ai demandé avec une fausse éducation.

- Bien sur, Bella a constaté Alice avec sarcasme.

Aussitôt qu'ils sont partis de la pièce, j'ai sauté du lit à mon armoire en me rappelant ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec Edward. Je me suis un collant et une jupe écossaise et un pull-over noir, avec mes bottes également noires.

Nous prenons le petit déjeuner, nous sortons dans la rue et sur le trottoir à coté de notre maison nous voyons deux voitures et une Harley, Edward est sorti d'une Volvo flambant neuf argent, tout de suite Emmet est sorti d'une Jaguar et Jasper a enlevé le casque de son Harley dans un plan "des cheveux Pantene".

Edward m'a offert son sourire en coin, et quand nous avons voulu nous rendre compte, Rose et Emmet n'étaient plus là déjà et Alice et Jazz nous disaient au revoir depuis la moto. Edward et moi restons seuls, et il m'a parlé :

- Il ne faut pas que nous allions à une classe, Jasper remettra le travail à M. Banner par nous - commenta-t-il-: Te plairait-il que je te montre un endroit précieux ? - il a demandé avec malice dans le regard.

- Ehh... Bien sur... - dis-je étourdi, il s'est approché et m'a embrassé... mmm... que s'était bien... Une douceur... mmm... et s'est arrêté, cela a été trop court pour moi.

- On y va? - il a demandé.

-Oui. il m'a ouvert la porte passager et nous nous sommes mis en route. Pendant tout le trajet sa passa en silence, mais dans un silence confortable, de temps en temps nous nous regardions et nous sourions. Au bout d'un petit moment nous arrivons à un endroit et Edward a parlé :

- C'est un lieu dans lequel je viens me décontracter - il m'a souri et j'ai acquiescé en lui souriant aussi.

Nous étions en train de marcher en silence un petit peu plus jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes dans une clairière. L'herbe était très verte. Il y avait des fruits sauvages et par un côté un petit ruisseau passait. Edward s'est allongé dans le pré et m'a fait un signe pour que je m'assois avec lui, et ainsi je l'ai fait.

- As-tu dit à ta mère quelque chose de... cela ? - il a demandé en nous désignant tout les deux.

- Oui, oui elle le sait, et l'accepte-Edward a souri, mais elle veut dîner vendredi avec ta famille vamprique: qu'est-c » que tu en penses ? - j'ai demandé douteuse.

- Pour moi pas de problème, mon père a dit quelque chose de pareil, mais nous " ne mangeons" pas: te rappelles-tu ?, vous dinerez seulement vous, il a dit.

- Ma mère ne veut pas parler que de la nourriture, Edward, à elle ce qui est important est de passer du temps ensemble et de vous connaître mieux... **avec une chance égale, ils tombent amoureux ton père et ma mère j'ai pensé.**

- Je le dirai à Carlisle - dit-il avant de m'embrassait avec douceur.

- Edward j'ai...-dit tandis qu'il embrassait mon cou.

- Mmmm ? - il a demandé avec une voix rauque sur mon cou.

-

Je t'aime.

- Maintenant tu es ma vie, m'a-t-il annoncé. Nous restons un petit peu à nous embrassés jusqu'à ce que mon estomac rugisse. Edward a ri.

- Pardonne-moi, je n'avais jamais passé tant de temps avec quelqu'un qui mangeait de la nourriture humaine, il a souri.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas

- Allons dans un autre endroit et je t'achète de la nourriture ? - il a poliment demandé.

- Non, tranquille, je vais m'arranger toute seule.

Mon fiancé m'a regardé confus et je lui ai souri. Je me suis levé et j'ai commencé à prendre les fruits qui existaient dans les arbres et les mûriers. Edward me regardait amusé.

Après avoir été toute l'après-midi entre des caresses, des baisers et des rires, il m'a ramené à la maison... - j'étais épuisée - et nous prenons congé avec un long baiser.

Je suis monté à me doucher, j'ai dîné avec ma famille... bon nous dînions et nous faisions des commérages en même temps, et tout de suite je suis allé m'endormir. Non sans avant me laver les dents. Cette nuit j'ai rêvé avec Edward... avec MON Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward POV**

Aujourd'hui ce serait le dîner, Bella et sa famille le savaient déjà, et j'étais nerveux, logiquement. Je savais que nous devions être positifs. Avec cette pensée je me suis habillé pour aller à l'institut et voir ma Bella. En bas Emmet et Jazz étaient déjà prêts avec de grands sourires sur le visage en espérant que nous partions tout de suite. Nous montons dans ma Volvo; pendant le voyage, Emmet nous racontait avec détails, trop nombreux selon moi, ses rendez-vous avec Rosalie, maintenant ma belle - sœur. Nous arrivons à l'institut et chacun est parti pour ses classes.

En langue, je n'ai pas cessé de parler avec Alice, mon autre belle - sœur, une fille terriblement hyperactive, mais une très bonne personne. À l'heure du déjeuner nous parlons de comment sera le dîner et du fait que nous étions nerveux. Après, Bella et moi nous sommes allés en Biologie, un film et ma fille nous ont mis et moi nous commençons à parler une voie mentale :

"Nerveux ?" a-t-elle demandé.

"Je ne devrais pas l'être ?" j'ai répondu.

Elle a souri, la partie intérieure de son coude m'a caressé et j'ai posé ma main sur sa cuisse. Nous étions dans l'obscurité et dans la partie la plus dissimulée de la classe, donc personne ne se rendrait de compte de nos intentions. J'ai commencé à caresser sa cuisse, à ce qu'elle a répondu à l'instant. Je suis monté peu à peu jusqu'à son entrejambe. Elle a silencieusement commencé à haleter et moi chaque fois je redoublais dans ce point avec plus d'intensité. Mais tout à coup elle me fit un sourire méchant et met sa main à l'intérieur de mon caleçon et commence à caresser ma petite chose... à ce que mon corps a automatiquement répondu. J'ai pris racine un petit peu jusqu'à ce qu'enfin j'explose, mais en même temps la sonnerie a tinté donc personne ne s'est rendue de compte. Après être sorti de classe Bella m'a donné un sourire malin et elle m'a embrassé dans la commissure des lèvres et est parti.

**Bella POV**

J'avais laissé Edward avec le miel sur les lèvres et je savais que ce n'était pas bien... : mais il a commencé! Maintenant j'allai vers l'éducation physique. Avec mes deux sœurs. Nous plaisantâmes presque toute l'heure. Quand nous arrivons à la maison, nous nous douchons et nous nous habillons.

UNE HEURE ET DEMIE APRÈS...

- Une de vous trois va ouvrir!- Esme a crié depuis la pièce quand la sonnette a tinté. Rose, Alice et moi nous jetons une course pour voir qui arrivait d'abord, mais enfin J'AI OUVERT la porte.

Edward, Emmet, Jazz et Carlisle étaient dans l'entrée de ma maison... Mon dieu!

Rose a pris Emmet et elle l'a passionnément embrassé, Alice et Jazz se sont donné un petit bisou timide sur les lèvres, et Edward m'a doucement embrassé... Mais après un temps il a coupé. Esme descendait par les escaliers, mais aussitôt qu'elle a croisé le regard de Carlisle, elle est restée paralyser.

- Carlisle ? - Esme a demandé.

- Esme ? - Carlisle a demandé.

- Vous vous connaissez? - nous demandons les autres.

Nous n'avons plus rien demander de plus quand ma mère et le père d'Edward se sont embrassés et en s'embrassant avec amour.


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward POV**

Quand mon père a fini d'embrasser la mère de ma Bella, nous exigeons des réponses.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? - mon cher frère Emmet a demandé.

- Vous verrez, le mieux est que nous nous asseyons pour "dîner" et nous éclaircissons tout, a dit apparemment ma mère / belle-mère... puisque apparemment Esme était liée à mon père.

- Je commence, Carlisle et moi nous nous sommes connus il y a longtemps comme humains, c'était l'époque de la guerre, Carlisle étudiait la médecine tout comme moi, nous nous aimions beaucoup et avec le temps nous commençons à sortir ensemble, mais dans ces années, j'étais mal vu par les femmes parce que j'étais supérieures aux hommes, parce que comme mes filles et Carlisle le savent je suis surdouée. Et ils m'ont tué pour cette raison. Et là je suis devenu une fée. - a raconté la mère de ma Bella.

Tous restons en silence, nous étions sous le choc, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle parlât :

- Quand les gens m'avaient dit qu'Esme était morte, j'ai essayé de me suicider, et alors en me voyant , quelqu'un m'a transformé en vampire.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu par raconté cela avant, maman ? - Rose a demandé au bout d'un petit moment.

- Je n'ai pas pensé que cela allait avoir tant d'importance pour l'avenir, j'vais raconté que Carlisle était déjà mort.

- Donc il était…- Rosalie un peu ennuyeuse a répondu


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella POV**

Tous étions silencieux après le dîner... ce n'était pas un silence inconfortable ni confortable... tous étions simplement silencieux.

- Carlisle: puis-je parler avec toi un moment ? - Esme a demandé tout à coup.

- Oui, bien sur... - le père de mon Edward a répondu.

Ma mère et le père d'Edward se sont mis dans la cuisine et nous restons à attendre... nous ne voulions pas gâcher le moment avec nos stupidités...

1 HEURE ET DEMIE PLUS TARD...

Ma mère et Carlisle sortaient de la cuisine et il était évident que quelque chose se tramaient... parce qu'Edward et moi ne pouvions pas lire leurs esprits.

-Les enfants-Carlisle a parlé-Esme et moi avons décidé quelque chose.

Il a continué rapidement quand il a vu nos visages de désespoir.

- Étant donné que nous sommes tous très amoureux chacun de notre compagnon - il était évident qu'il parlait d'Esme&Carlisle, Rosalie&Emmet, Jasper&Alice et moi et Edward - Et qui il n'y a pas de règle qui empêche que les vampires traitent avec fées, mon ange Esme et moi, nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble tous ensemble dans notre maison.

- Ahhhh!! - Alice a crié - Merci mamannnnnnnnn!! - nous rions tous. Edward m'a donné une accolade et un baiser passionné et en même temps Rosalie et Emmet partaient pour une chambre. Avec mon pouvoir, je sentais la joie de tous, mais Jasper et moi n'avons pas voulu distribuer ces émotions... pour le moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**voila c la fin de la traduction de cette histoire la prochaine sera mi au vote sur mon skyblog et sur fanfiction je les choisi ce soir et kje vous di les prochain titres et a vous de choisir!!**

**EPILOGUE**

J'ai senti quelques baisers dans le creux de mon oreille en partie de mon cou, c'était une respiration glacée... C'était Edward. Je l'ai regardé et il a souri.

- Réveille toi mon ange, il faut aller à l'institut. - il m'a dit. Alors j'ai vu que la main d'Edward montait mon tee-shirt peu à peu et... commencer à me chatouiller, à ce moment Esme est entrée.

- Bella, lève-toi, sinon vous arriverez en retard. - ma mère m'a prévenue.

- Oui tout de suite on y va. - j'ai répondu.

Edward et moi nous levons, nous nous habillons et je suis descendu prendre le petit déjeuner. Quand j'ai voulu me rendre compte nous étions déjà à l'institut et chacun de nous partions pour notre classe, Edward s'est quitté de moi avec un baiser sur le front.

Quand a approché l'heure du déjeuner nous rions beaucoup avec les sottises d'Emmet et moi.

Edward et moi sommes allés en Biologie, la classe dans laquelle nous n'apprenions jamais rien, parce que nous nous passions l'heure avec regards et sourires, la chose avec laquelle toute la classe commençait à soupçonner. Tout de suite je me réunissais avec mes soeurs en éducation physique Et nous nous racontions pleins de choses... cette heure était très précieuse pour moi déjà que nous étions les seules filles.

Tout de suite nous arrivions à la maison, nous faisions nos devoirs et nous allions à un endroit... Aujourd'hui nous irions au cinéma... Emmet et Rose ont été dans le bain... et Edward et moi, ensemble avec Jazz et Alice nous nous tardons beaucoup... Jazz et moi sentions toute la luxure.

Tout de suite nous arrivions à une maison pour la nuit et nous nous relâchions... cela c'était le moment d'Edward et moi... C'étais notre moment... de temps en temps ils nous interrompaient, mais ça nous était égal... nous serions ensemble pour toujours... pour toujours dans l'éternité;

FIN


	11. Chapter 11

NOUVELLE FIC : a vous de choisir

APPARAITRE A TON COTE : Jacob essaie d'abandonner tout sur Bella mais une personne fait qu'il oublie cela, son imprégnation lui correspondra-t-il? Belle va-t-elle se marier avec Edward accomplira-t-il sa promesse ? Comment le clan Denali recevra-t-il Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui passera entre les loups et les vampires ? (nombre de chapitres : 27)

RESIDENCE TWILIGHT : Bella Swan est l'une de 4 fantastiques de la résidence Twilight. Elle est la plus populaire avec ses amies et ils commandent tout l'institut. Les nouveaux, les frères Cullen arrivent . Qu'est-ce qui passera ? TOUS HUMAINS (nombre de chapitres : 46)

EN UNISSANT LES CHEMINSS : Que se passerait-il si par chance Edward et Bella se connaissent? et si ils étaient frères et soeurs? et le mieux si ils étaient amoureux? TOUS HUMAINS (nombre de chapitres : 22)


End file.
